Hepheastus
Hepheastus is the Greek God of Blacksmith,Volcano, Craftmanship and Fire. Due to his actions, he is a major antagonist and deuratagonist of Fruits of DxD.As of now, he is now in Tartarus Appearance As a child, Hepheastus was very hideous. His terrible visage caused his mother to throw him off a cliff simply out of pure disgust. Having transferred his soul into a suit of armor, he can now freely change his look simply by pouring his life essence into one of his many creations. His most favoured creation (which is also his common appearance) is a suit of armor that seems to be a mix of a medieval knight with a helmet in the form of a daemonic head. His combat form is in the shape of a large mechanical being that vaguely resembled a human. With thick armor plating on his chest,shoulder and shin. Those armor are also red in colour. History Hepheastus met Issei Hyoudou when he was a mere child under the guise of a old man. He was the one who cause Issei to be an altruist. He was also the one who taught him methods on controlling his powers. At some point, he along Oceanus and Orion, were was recruited by Vali to be Khaos Brigade's sponsor. Personality "Humans,Gods,Fallen and Devils. They are all the same. Flawed! All they do is create problems.They take and take and by the end of it take even more! "his opinion on living creatures in general. Hepheastus is many things; none of them are good. He is a pragmatist,meticulous,cold and aloof god as he spend most of his time in his forge. He prefer living in solitude than being together with any living being, be they Olympian or any living creature in general. He favours his creation over living being which can be seen when he became furious at Jeanne D'Arc for questioning his reations power. Hepheastus is also known to be a very vengeful god. Having inherited his mother's cruelty and vengeful nature. A prime example would be him catching his wife and brother fornicating. and have the two caught in a golden net and proceeds to torture the two for an entire week before showing itto his fellow Olympians. He stated that once he took over Olympus, he will torture Ares and Aphrodite for all eternity. Out of all the Olympians,Hera is the one he despises the most with a burning passion. Despite his lack of love for living beings, he has come to care for Issei Hyoudou; being the one who raised him and taught how to control his powers. He is a weapon enthuasist. He would explain about his weapons in great detail even when in combat. A prime example would be him pimping out his body with various weapons modifications. Powers and Abilities Craftmanship: Hepheastus is extremely well-known and was held in high regard for his skills in cfratmanship. Having been taught by the Cyclopes who worked for his uncle,Poseidon and mixed with his own (super)natural knack for it, he was able to make the most powerful and greatest creation. A testament to his skills was that he was able to single-handedly supply the Khaos Brigade with weapons that he creates. Each and every weapons are comparable to a High-tier Sacred Gears. I'mmense Strength and Durability':Milennia of hardship had granted him physical strength that surpassed even his father. In his battle form, he could destroy a mountain with three punches. Pyrokinesis:Being the God of Fire, he can breathe fire and create large plumes of flames that can consume an entire island. His fire is strong enough to melt the ice that Issei creates in matter of seconds. The fire can only be put out by Hepheastus himself. Combat Prowess:'''Despite having zero combat oriented training, he has proven himself to be a danger adversary. Having infused his own soul into his creation, he can place himself inbto different bodies. Each and every one of his body has been designed to combat godsof the highest calibre in terms of combat capability. '''Transformation:Due to his own machinations, he is now able to transform himself into a form of vehicle.This also extends to his arms,having the ability to transform his hands into a wide variety of weapons;ranging from a chainsaw to guns of weird and futuristic designs. Power Mimicry(Limited): Having created multiple suits of armor, with each and every last one created from the essence of a deity. He is able to use their skillset albeit to a lesser degree. For example, in his War God's Bane, he is able to use any kind of weapon as if he has mastered it. Gallery Iron.jpg|Default form Ironhide.jpg|Battle form Ugly.jpg|As a child Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Jusasisafool